The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buddleja alternifolia×caryopteridifolia (syn. Buddleja×pikei) and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Pmoore12’. ‘Pmoore12’ is a new shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The new cultivar of Buddleja is a selection from an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Longstock, England with the objective of creating new cultivars of Buddleja with sterile flowers that do not set seed.
The new variety of Buddleja, ‘Pmoore12’, arose from a cross made in 2008 between an unnamed proprietary plant (not patented) of Buddleja alternifolia from the Inventor's breeding program as the female parent and an unnamed proprietary plant (not patented) of Buddleja caryopteridifolia from the Inventor's breeding program as the male parent. ‘Pmoore12’ was selected from amongst the resulting seedlings as a single unique plant in 2011.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using stem cuttings in 2011 in Longstock, England. Asexual propagation by tissue culture and stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.